Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the medical arts and more; particularly to a medicated adhesive pad for treating acne and/or other similar skin conditions.
Description of the Prior Art
Medicated patches or bandages for treating various conditions on the surface of the skin are well know in the prior art. Such patches are often based on salicylic acid containing plasters as the active ingredient and are widely utilized in a number of corn removers, callus removers, and wart removers sold over the counter. However, there has not heretofore been provided a medicated adhesive patch for adhering to the surface of the skin to treat acne and/or other similar skin conditions which have been successful in providing fast and effective relief to the particular skin area, such as the face of a person, wherein the acne or similar skin conditions may often occur.
In many adolescents, the sudden appearance of an acne “pimple” or other manifestation of this disease has often occurred at times when the person so afflicted has important events, often in public, and the presence of such a “pimple” on the face would prove to be embarrassing. To many adolescents, such a condition is also emotionally disturbing. Also, if the acne condition is left untreated or the particular location of the acne manifestation is scratched or otherwise disturbed, the person is often left with a permanent skin scar or other skin disfigurements. Since the acne or similar skin condition may occur virtually simultaneously in closely adjacent or spaced apart locations on the skin and/or in short spans of time at various places on, for example, the face of the person, it is desired that there be a form of treatment that may also be applied simultaneously to many locations on the skin of the person.
For effective control of the acne or similar skin condition, it has long been desired to have a treatment for this condition that is also easy to apply to the affected area or areas, is relatively fast acting and comparatively inexpensive. The treatment must also have no deleterious surface effects and be safe and easy to apply to the skin and is peelable, removably adhesively connected to the skin and easy to both apply and remove from the skin when the treatment is complete.
Therefore, it has long been desired to have a treatment for acne or similar skin conditions that is comparatively easy to apply to the affected skin area, easy to remove from the affected skin area, is fast acting and is safe to handle and has no adverse surface effects.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medicated patch for the rapid treatment of acne or similar skin conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medicated patch for the rapid treatment of acne or similar skin conditions which is easy to apply to and remove from the affected skin areas.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medicated patch for the rapid treatment of acne or similar skin conditions which is adhesively retained on the surface of the skin.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a medicated patch for the rapid treatment of acne or similar skin conditions which is readily removable from the skin when the treatment is complete and has no deleterious surface effects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a medicated patch for the rapid treatment of acne or similar skin conditions wherein a plurality of the pads containing the medication are available to the user in a convenient array in on a base and individual medicated pads may be removed from the base on which the pads are mounted without disturbing the remainder of the medicated pads mounted on the base.